Skyler James: Year Three
by Ravenna Vitalia
Summary: Skyler is back, transformed and improved. Proving Sirius Black is innocent, excelling in studies and attempting to keep Harry out of trouble. Sequel to Skyler James: Year One.


AN: If you haven't read Skylar James: Year One- I advise you doing so as it may be hard to grasp this story without doing so. Anyway this is the first glimpse at Skylar after her transformation.

Skylar James was an exceptionally beautiful girl, though it was to be expected due to her heritage. She held herself with grace, elegance and power and walked with purpose with seductive hip movements. All of these points were on show as she strode into the ministry with a convicted murderer at her side. Her four-inch heels clicking smartly on the marble floors as she flashed smiles at the stunned Aurors who were looking at her with their mouths gaping. The reason for this being that Skylar was an enigma in the Wizarding world, the only person higher in power than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. The convicted killer of course being Sirius Black, convicted of giving up the Potter's location as their secret keeper to Voldemort. The two stepped into a nearby elevator, pressing the button for the top floor, the floor containing the Minister of Magic.

Sirius Black was nervous, well who wouldn't be? When he was still on speaking terms with his mother and father before going to Hogwarts and being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, his parents had explained that there was one person who would always be higher than anyone in the Wizarding world no matter what the outcome of the war. This person is the Goddess of Life and Death, a single person so powerful enough to bring spirits back to life and heal any wound or illness. The way to identify the Goddess would be her looks, large white eyes, rosebud lips, aristocrat facial structure with high cheekbones and long silver hair that shimmered violet in the sunlight and on full moons. This Goddess was standing right beside him in the elevator.

**Flashback**

Skylar had shown up in Azkaban, Dementor's bowing down to her as she walked past, before arriving at the Deatheater wing, a wing of the prison reserved for the minions of Lord Voldemort. She had opened the door only, only to be attacked by the smell of grime and excrements, making a snarl appear on her face.

"Disgusting," Skylar sneered under her breath, scanning the appearance of the prisoners. She stopped at one cell in particular, housing one Bellatrix LeStrange, who was currently shivering in the corner of the shell, icicles clinging to her hair. Skylar placed her hand on the lock, which sprung open immediately with a soft click. The sound making Bellatrix jerk her head up in surprise, only to lower it in submission as she saw the only person she would ever bow to except her master, The Goddess of Life and Death.

"Stand up Bella," Skylar crooned softly, walking into the cell and helping her up slowly. Placing her hands on Bellatrix's cheeks, Skylar placed a kiss on the elder woman's forehead, filling the female Deatheater with warmth, making her shiver in pleasure at the warm feeling. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but why are you helping me?" Bellatrix asked warily, fear filling her as she realized what she had said, her eyes growing wide. Skylar just smiled serenely at the elder woman, giggling softly.

"You are important dear Bella," Skylar replied, leading the elder woman to the cells bed, which was just a mattress on the floor of poor quality. Skylar pursed her lips, looking at the dirty item, shaking her head. Taking her wand from a hidden pocket in her ribbed corset dress, pointing it at the mattress, which disappeared, and a soft single bed took its place with warm blankets on top. "You'll see me soon dear Bella."

Sirius Black had been listening into this conversation, as his cell was next to Bellatrix's, his eyes growing wide at feeling of warmth that was coming from his cousins cell. The lock on his cell clicked open as his cousins locked, revealing a petite girl around the age of fourteen with a tiny waist, accentuated by her corset dress which skimmed her knees and being a light violet with white and black lace accents.

"Up you get Sirius, were going to the Ministry."

**Flashback End**

Skylar pushed open the door of the Minister's office, bypassing his stuttering assistant and striding in, Sirius following behind cautiously. Skylar smiled at the flustered figure of Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello Minister, time for a chat?"

XxX

"Hey Harry look at this," Hermione stated, passing her copy of The Daily Prophet. "Sirius Black's been released from Azkaban."

_**Sirius Black freed from Azkaban!**_

_Sirius Black, convicted for the murder of thirteen Muggles and Peter Pettigrew has been released from Azkaban with the help of Skylar James, the Goddess of Life and Death. The Goddess having coming into her heritage during her second year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry leaving her unable to attend due to the tremendous pain that accompanies her transformation. Miss. James released Black from Azkaban with the help of the Dementor's; whom Aurors stationed there confirmed that the creatures bowed to her when she walked past. Mr. Black having been questioned under Veritaserum, revealed that Peter Pettigrew was in fact the Potter's secret keeper not him. Pettigrew caused the scene to make it seem like Black committed the murder of the thirteen Muggles and betrayed the Potter's by cutting off his finger and transforming into his Animagus form, a common rat. The Goddess herself will now escort Mr. Black to Hogwarts so he can retain custody of his god son Mr. Harry Potter who would have been in his care had he not been wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban. _

_By Rita Skeeter. _

"Skyler's a Goddess?" Ron asked shocked, having read over Harry's shoulder, his mouth gaping open.

"Didn't you know? I though you would have known because of your parents Ronald, every pureblood family knows who she is, it's Pureblood etiquette to be ready to help her in any way she needs. If given a task by her and completing it, the pureblood family ranking goes up instantly just for being honored by completing a task for her." Hermione explained, shaking her head at her two friends in exasperation. "I thought your parents would have explained it, didn't you mention Skyler to your parents at all?"

Ron just shook his head; shocked that one of his best friends had turned out to be an actual Goddess.

A petite girl stood next to the gaunt figure of Sirius black, her beauty easily beating that of even a pureblooded Veela or even a Siren, barely reaching Sirius's shoulder despite her four-inch heels. Her long silver hair hung a few inches below her hips that curled slightly. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the top table and opened his arms out wide, a smile on his mouth and his sky blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Miss. James I hope your trip here was satisfactory?" Dumbledore asked calmly as the duo walked towards, Sirius smiling as he looked around the familiar setting of the great hall.

"It was fine Headmaster, I had adequate company I suppose," Skylar replied with a soft smile, her white eyes sparkling with mirth when Sirius snorted.

"I was nearly chocked by her when she found out my Animagus form was a dog, quite amusing to see her squealing about how cute I am," Sirius replied with a cocky smile, winking at Skylar who smiled serenely back.

"If I was only ten years older Mr. Black," Skylar stated coyly, joining Dumbledore in laughing when the ex-convict blushed. Skylar pursed her lips slightly, turning to her headmaster, "Headmaster, I hope my new pet will be allowed to stay with me."

"Well what is it my dear?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at the young girl, a sad look in his eyes at knowing the girl no matter how much she would want to couldn't interfere with how the world needed to play out. In reply to his question, Dumbledore watched with twinkling eyes as Skyler turned to Sirius with wide eyes, a slight pout to her lips, the only response being Sirius sighing in mock exasperation.

"Fine, fine!" Sirius stated, smiling at the girl while reaching into his trench coat pocket and taking out a small red fox that rested comfortably on his palm, its dark brown eyes watering as it let out a large yawn. Skyler blinked down at the small creature in Sirius palm, before smiling softly and scooping it into her small hands, bringing the baby fox close to her chest comfortingly, where it burrowed into her hands before yawning once more and going back to sleep.

"Thank you Sirius, he's lovely." Skyler stated with a smile, placing a kiss on the kits forehead lovingly.

"Your welcome," Sirius replied, beaming at the young girl who was cooing at the fox, before looking back at his old headmaster, who was staring at him, his sky blue eyes twinkling madly with mirth.

"I'm sure that he won't bother anyone, now Mr. Black seeing as the students have been listening in on our conversation, would you like to meet your god son now?" Dumbledore asked with a smile at the ex-convict who nodded happily, holding out a hand to help Skyler down from the dais before following Dumbledore to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting with bated breaths for their best friend to come closer. Hermione lost control first, launching into Skyler's arms.

"I missed you so much!" Hermione shouted, hugging Skyler tightly but leaving enough room not to squish the kit in her arms. Skyler laughed happily, hugging Hermione back, smiling down at her.

"I missed you as well, I heard you researched my heritage, a very smart idea." Skyler replied, smiling happily at being back with her friends. Harry hugged her next, he having grown a few inches since she last saw him, he stood taller than her, even in her high heels.

"Exactly how short are you?" Harry asked jokingly, pulling her into a hug before breaking away to smile at her.

"5'1, and you've grown." Skyler replied, looking down at the kit in her arms who was starting to wake up.

"Thank you for giving me back the only other member of my family, well besides the Dursely's," Harry stated softly, only receiving a no as Skyler began cooing over her kit, leaving Harry stunned at the snub. Hermione laughed as she realized what was happening.

"Sirius found her familiar for her Harry, quite a lucky guess. She's trying to familiarize it with herself, like a female cat would do to her young if you follow me." Hermione explained, smiling at Harry who nodded before turning to Sirius and the two started to talk.

'_Mama,' _the kit mewled, staring up at Skyler adoringly, who stared back happily.

'_Hello little one, I guess I should name you soon shouldn't I?' _Skyler said with a soft smile when the kit nuzzled his muzzled against her neck. Lookingdown at the kit in her arms, she smiled serenely. _'How about Belial?'_

'_I like it mama,' _Belial yawned, snuggling closer to Skyler who smiled and kissed his forehead and turned to her friends.

"Say hello to Belial," Skyler stated softly, smiling at her friends who smiled and said hello to the half a sleep kit who just yawned back.

"You'll be staying with me from now on Harry," Sirius announced to his godson, who smiled happily back.

"Where will we be living?"

"At Skyler's manor for the moment, Grimmauld Place is in bad condition at the moment," Sirius replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Hermione gasped, turning to look at Sirius with wide eyes.

"You mean your staying at Olympus Manor?" Hermione choked out, fingers twitching slightly, eyes glossed over.

"Yes, why?"

"It has a whole wing dedicated to a library," Hermione replied, a nerve under her eye began to twitch.

"You can join me there for Christmas Hermione, I wouldn't mind." Skyler stated softly, smiling at her best friend who looked like she was going to faint from glee.

"Now that this is all settled, you have lessons, see you at Christmas Harry."

XxxX

The sky was a clear pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Hermione and Ron weren't talking to each other as they knew who Scabbers really was, but were too stubborn to apologize to each other and Harry chuckling as he watched Skyler giggle and chase after Belial who was running after butterfly's.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

He led them a little way into the forest.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

Skyler raised her hand and took out her book, which squealed and opened itself immediately when settled into her hand. "You need to stroke the spine, like you would to soothe an angered cat," Skyler instructed softly, tickling Belial under the chin lovingly who then climbed into her arms.

Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Skyler, who smiled softly.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Be quiet Mr. Malfoy," said Skyler quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and she wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode into the forest out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Mr. Malfoy please, be quiet and pay attention." Skyler stated quietly, Draco falling quiet immediately.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking.

Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously. Skyler just walked regaly right on up, Belial watching the creatures with cautious brown eyes.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Skyler smiled and approached an ink black hippogriff who had large amber eyes, chuckling softly when it bowed down lowly.

"Why didn't Skyler need to bow?" Lavender Brown asked rudely, scowling at the silver haired beauty who was stroking the griffin like creature casually.

"Any magical being bows down to her Lavender, dead or alive." Hermione replied coldly, not liking the snooty dirty blonde scowling at her best friend. Lavender huffed and looked away, a scowl still plastered on her face.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

'_Hagrid, what is with these children looking at me? I am not something they can goggle at!'_ Buckbeak screeched at Hagrid who looked confused, while Skyler walked over to the agitated Hippogriff who calmed immediately when she started to preen his feathers gently.

No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry, walking forwards.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Harry's eyes stayed focused on Buckbeak's eyes, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

Harry eyed the Hippogriff before bowing regally. He moved up to see that the Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry easy does it —"

But then, to everyone's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Smiling widely Harry walked towards the hippogriff before he patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wrapped his arms around Buckbeak's neck, with a cautious smile on his face.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he laughed loudly as the rocky flight took place. His heart was beating wildly and Harry couldn't help but laugh in enjoyment. The wings flapped and Buckbeak soared the wings sometimes clipping his legs as they went. It was noting like a broomstick but Harry loved every second of the flight.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; Harry laughed again before jumping off with a wide grin and running his fingers down the hippogriff's neck.

'_The human has nice hands,' _Buckbeak hummed to Skyler who chuckled in amusement, translating to harry who blushed in embarrassment.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock.

Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Skyler watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Skyler to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Skyler appeared in front of Malfoy, and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, Skyler was on her hands in knees no one could see her face but there was blood dripping down her arms which she had thrown out to protect Malfoy.

"_How dare that filthy human insult me? I'm am sorry, young one, I was going for the insulting one."_ Buckbeak screeched.

"Skyler's hurt!" Hermione shouted, running towards her best friend who was cradling her right arm to her chest, her arm dripping royal purple blood onto the grassy ground, her face still concealed.

"Somebody take her to the hospital wing!" Hagrid shouted, leading Buckbeak and the other hippogriffs back into the coral, passing a stunned Malfoy who was in shock that Skyler had protected him.

"I'm fine," Skyler said and the others gasped three long gashes ran from temple to chin and were bleeding heavily. Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Skyler easily. As they passed, they all saw that Skyler had passed out in his hold; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with her, up the slope toward the castle. Belial whimpering at his mistress being hurt, ran after them, tail dropping sadly.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherin's were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears holding on to Draco, who was surprisingly silent during this.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

"You should be scared Malfoy! Did you forget who she is?" Blaise yelled out.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if she's okay!" said Hermione, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherin's, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry and Ron proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think she'll be all right?" asked Harry nervously.

"Course she will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Ron.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Harry, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" asked Ron anxiously, not touching his steak-and-kidney pudding.

"They'd better not, Skyler would have a right fit if they did." said Harry, who wasn't eating either.

Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation all looking extremely worried.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.

XxX

Skyler walked elegantly into the great Hall the next morning, Belial trotting alongside her proudly, tail in the air as his mistress naturally exuded power, grace and elegance. Skyler's face had no trace of scars from the sharp talons of the Hippogriff, due to her Goddess qualities of being literally indestructible. Every eye was on her as Malfoy walked up to her quickly, the two of them speaking quietly Malfoy looking slightly desperate before smiling slightly when Skyler nodded eyes flashing a intense white before returning to their normal glow of ivory. Skyler swept past him, heading towards the Gryffindor table when she was immediately crushed into a hug from Hermione who was smiling happily.

"Thank you for letting me watch yesterday," Hermione gushed happily, stroking Belial who jumped into his mistress's lap when Skyler sat down. Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione in confusion to her statement.

"When a Goddess is injured and draws blood, they can either use their blood as a weapon or use it in healing. Skyler traced her fingers over the gashes and they knitted themselves back together and when rubbing her blood over the scars they disappeared." Hermione explained quickly, making Ron shake his head in exasperation.

"How do you know these things?"

"I read Ronald," Hermione replied simply, turning to Skyler to discuss their transfiguration homework, missing Harry laughing at Ron making faces at her back.

**AN: Well I'm back! Thank you for reading! As you've noticed Sirius has been freed in the beginning of the chapter, there is a reason for this that will be revealed in later chapters. **

**Request to all readers- What do ****YOU ****think should happen next? I will be choosing one scenario that is suggested and fitting it into the timeline of the quartets third year, I really would appreciate you all suggesting a scenario as I would like to know your thoughts. **

**I am requesting this so that you, my readers can let loose you ideas of how you would have made Harry's third gone if Sirius was released in the beginning of the book. Thank you all for reading, an update will be up as soon as I pick a scenario. **


End file.
